Ask Mikan and Natsume
by MissTigerLover
Summary: The title says it all! Now is your chance to ask them any questions you have in mind. xD
1. Join us!

Mikan: Hi guys! We decided to let you guys ask Natsume and I any questions that you have in mind. Please be aware that we don't care how embarrassing the questions are! We will try our best to answer it.

Natsume: Don't forget that I was forced to be here

Mikan: Oh Natsume stop being rude to the people! I love doing these things! They are so fun!

Natsume: Can I do go read now?

Mikan: No you must answer the questions with me!

Natsume: *Sigh* Here is the format for this

(The person)

(Question)

Easy for an idiot like Polka dots to understand

Mikan: Natsume why you gotta be so rude T.T Do you know I'm human to

Natsume: Your an idiot

Mikan" T.T

A/N: Questions available


	2. How long?

Mikan and Natsume logged in

From: Kyouko

(This is fun, I'm gonna play along...)  
So, Mikan and Natsume, how long have you too been together?  
Heheheh...

Mikan: *Blushes* Um maybe around 4 years

Natsume: Baka do the math, we been together more than 8 years

Mikan: How! *Jaw drop*

Natsume: It includes the years you forgot all about me

Mikan: But does that even count as dating?

Natsume: I proposed to you with the alice stone before. So we were engaged all along

Mikan: Oh how can I forget

Natsume: Because your a baka

Mikan: Natsume why do you hate me T.T

(For you that don't now, Mikan left Gakuen Alice in the age of 12 with no memories of the past and remembered everything with the help of Natsume on the age of 17. Most likely it hinted that they will be together so it would be more years together xD)


	3. Marriage and perverted?

**Mikan and Natsume logged in**

 **From: Jankitty13**

 **Natsume do you still call Mikan "Polka Dots " at times? And does she still call you "Nasty Fox"?**

Natsume: Good questions, sometimes I do to annoy the hell of her *Smirks*

Mikan: I knew it! You were just teasing me all these times .

Natsume: *pulls her skirt* Really strawberry fields?

Mikan: Natsume *Blushes* You N-Nasty fox

Natsume; *smirks* Theirs your answer Jan

 **From: Kyouko**

 **Another question from me:**

 **Are you two and Hotaru and Ruka gonna have a double wedding? Can I get an invite?! ;D**

 **Another one:**

 **Is Natsume still a pervert? Has he done anything pervy to Mikan?**

 **(Awkward... :P)**

Natsume: That's a dumb idea-

Mikan: To get married in the same time with Hotaru *Heart eyes* Its a dream come true

Natsume: As I was already saying-

Mikan: Of course your invited in fact, all of you guys are! I already made the invitations

Natsume: How the hell-

Mikan: You see they have these cute little bunnies design

Natsume: *Sigh* This idiot is hard to deal with

Mikan; Hey! And yes! Natsume is so perverted, last night he-

Natsume: *Covers her mouth* What I do with her is my business only, skip the last question

Mikan: Can we even skip!

Author; Um..no

Natsume: We are skipping thanks for asking

Mikan: No wait -

 **Mikan and Natsume logged off, still feel free to ask questions thank you.**


	4. First kiss? Forgotten? When?

**Mikan and Natsume logged in**

 **From: Kennimi**

 **Kennimi:Ok so here is a Q for Mikan: how did you feel when Natsume kissed you? (First time he kissed you)**

Natsume: I like this question *Smirks*

Mikan: Um...*Blushes deep red*...I don't know...it was unexpected...and also..s-s

Natsume: Come on say it Polka dots. *Smirks*

Mikan: *Blushes*..It was...s-sweet...and..a good ..kiss

Natsume: You want another one? *Leaning in*

Mikan: Not right now! Jeez...

Natsume; So later *Raise his eyebrow*

Mikan: S-Shut up..i said Yeah *Looks away.

 **Q for Natsume: What did you do during the time that Mikan forgot about you?**

Mikan: Yeah I was wondering that!

Natsume: *sigh* I was recovering from the time wrap that ice queen and ice king did to me. I woke up to see that hotaru was gone and stuck in the time wrap, and I was expected a hug from the baka but...the nightmare happened..,Narumi hugged me instead. *Shivers* They told me that Mikan lost her memories and left the academy. After all these years we been apart, I have been working with the student body to find a way for Mikan to come back.

Mikan: Aww you did that all for me and here is your hug that Narumi took from me. *Hugs*

Natsume: Polka dots...your small

Mikan. And your big whats the difference *Pout*

 **Q for both of you: When and how did you realize that you had feelings for eachother? (Answer TRUTHFULLY!)**  
Natsume: Skip!

MikanP: No skipping natsume!

Natsume: *Sigh* Why am I here again?

Mikan: To answer questions for the people now answer the question!

Natsume; I started to fall in love with that baka..when she showed courage of saving me from Rei

Mikan: Aww Natsume *Heart shape eyes*

Natsume; Your turn

Mikan; Um...skip?

Natsume: Polka dots *Fire aura* I will burn you if you do not tell them when you fell in love with me

Mikan: Fine Natsume It was around the last dance and when I was dancing with Hotaru, I was still blushing madly of when you called me "Mikan." Not Polka dots. I thought to myself that you really did change for the better. Happy now, I don't believe I told you that *Freaking out*

Natsume: Mikan...

Mikan: Huh...what?! *Falls of her chair*

Natsume: Just teasing you..I wanted to see your reaction

Mikan: Your so mean T.T Questions still needed. This time Hotaru is coming soon!

Natsume: W-What, I thought it was only us

Hotaru; shut up will you, Its only for a special chapter if we even get questions

Natsume; I doubt it tho :/

Mikan; When? I forgot

Hotaru: 3000 rabbits

Mikan: But I don't have any *Pout* Natsume? *Looks at him*

Natsume: Sorry Polka dots, remember you spent all of mine

Hotaru: I will give you a hint, the special chapter will start on the 2nd even number

Mikan; Whats an even number?

Natsume & Hotaru; *Facepalm* Baka


	5. Lyrics of feelings

**Mikan and Natsume logged in**

 **From: Sunshine and SMiles**

 **Describe each other with a line in a song :)**

Mikan: Aww okay I wonder what song I should do

Natsume: Im out of here *Turns around*

Mikan; Oh come on Natsume, have you ever felt the need of feeling like a poet by confessing your feelings with a song

Natsume:No

Mikan: That didn't work, please do it for me *Puppy eyes*

Natsume:._. "I have died everyday waiting for you, darling don't be afraid I have loved for a thousand years" (A thousand years for Christina perri)

Mikan: That's a girl's song tho *Laughing* I never thought Natsume would be hearing that

Natsume; *Annoy mark* Narumi made me listen to it nonstop

Mikan; Why?

Natsume: No reason probably to annoy the hell out of me?

Mikan; That sounds like him ^.^ Here I guess I would pick this song "For someone to keep us warm when the rain soaks through our clothes" (From Passenger The one you love)

Natsume: Why pick those lyrics?

Mikan; it reminds me of you, when you warm me up

Natsume: *Slight blush*

Mikan; With your fire alice

Natsume: *Piano hits him* So..this song reminds you of my alice

Mikan; Just kidding it reminds of you not the alice

Natsume: For some reason I'm not believing that ._.


	6. The Black cat luck!

System note; We have decided to put all the Gakuen Alice characters into this story, you may ask them any questions In mind and also Truth or dare them. Simple well lets start with the mail!

 **From: kawaiilevisama**

When will Natsume and Mikan get married?

Mikan: We are still deciding ^.^ Stupid Natsume said that we aren't using the bunny invitation because he claims that it to girly.

Natsume: I would accept if they had black cats

Mikan: No Natsume! I heard black cats in a wedding has bad luck! Can you imagine that I trip on my dress. That would be so embarrassing.

Natsume: Then I'll catch you *Smirks*

Hotaru: And I will take the shot *Pulls out camera.*

Ruka: Its not like it was bout to happen without the black cat luck

Mikan: It was a example *Sweat drop*

Hotaru: I think bunnies are really manly *Grabs Ruka's bunny and smirks*

Mikan: Of course because you like-

Hotaru: #_# *Glares*

 **kawaiilevisama- Is Hotaru and Ruka dating?**

Ruka: *Blushes*Well um...

Hotaru: ._. O-Of cour-se not , I-I only use him for profit

Mikan: Oh my god! Good job buddy! *Pats Hotaru*

Hotaru: *Shoots Mikan with her baka gun*

Natsume:...

Ruka:...

Natsume:...Really? The Ice queen

Ruka.;...Bunny attack *Points to Natsume*

 **Jankitty13- Natsume, has Mikan ever scared you? Or at least done something to scare you? Remember, it's about you fearing her. Not you scaring her, but her scaring you.**

Natsume: Not that I know of ._.

Mikan: You lair! Right Hotaru?

Hotaru: *Making out with Ruka*

Natsume: Well then...

Mikan: *Face red* Um guys...

Natsume: Want to join them *Leans in*

Mikan: Hotaru!

Hotaru: Huh or yeah...*Fits her shirt* This baka did scare you once

Natsume: I don't count that as a scare

Hotaru: *Shows photo* So this face doesn't tell you anything. The way he had tears coming out of his eyes-

Natsume: Damn you *Fire aura*

Hotaru: I was only doing my job *Stone aura*

Mikan: What is this cold aroma

 **A/N- Okay um..that reminds on of Ichiya from Fairy Tail**

Ruka: Yeah so how did you scare him?

Natsume: I was't scare-

Mikan: I acted like I was dead and then when he least expected it since he was walking away to get some fresh water. Hotaru was hiding on the ceiling so she dumped white powder at me, making me look like a ghost. He turned around and Natsume's face was priceless like the photo Hotaru showed us. He was all like '0' But we-almost ended toasted from Natsume

Ruka: Natsume...that was..pathetic

Natsume: Imagine the ice queen bunny boy

Ruka: '0'

Hotaru: *Takes photo* My favorite yet

Mikan: We answered 3 questions today so we will answer the other ones when we have time. Remember to ask or truth and dare us!


	7. Babies and a hint of jealously?

**Gakuen Alice cast logged in:**

 **From: Kawaiilevisama**

 **Ask: If You have a kid what do you want? a girl or a boy? and what will be his/her name? (For Both Mikanatsume and Hotaruka)**

Mikan: I wouldn't mind any gender, but I think I will like a girl since I don't want the boy to carry, his father perverted nature.

Natsume; I would like a girl so I can stare at her, reminding myself about Polka dots everyday *Smirks*

Mikan: Pervert! Answer truthfully

Natsume: I am *Pulls her in embrace* When will we start.

Hotaru: *Taking pictures* I'm going to make fortunes

Ruka: *Covers eyes* Um..guys

Mikan: No- Natsume let go of me...Hotaru is taking pictures

Natsume: Let her..your hair smells nice

Mikan: Natsume! *Blushes deep red*

Hotaru: Good job neko, keep her in that position

Ruka: Um...I'm going to answer the question, I would like a boy because I know what Hotaru would do if its a girl *Sweat drop*

Hotaru: Either gender is fine with me, since a girl I can dress her in my free will, selling the pictures, and the boy, its bound to have bunny boy girly looks. I will make profit either way *Evil smirk*

Natsume: So your saying you want both

Hotaru: Yes, anything for profit, right bunny boy, tonight your meeting me in my room.

Ruka: *Steam out his ears* Hotaru! What are you saying

Mikan: Ruka I know how your feeling right now T.T

Natsume: I wouldn't mind both either *Smirks*

Mikan: Lets go on the next question please!

 **Kawaiilevisama:Truth or Dare: Mikan kiss Natsume on the lips 2x and Natsume steal... Someone's skirt**

Mikan: Oh come on!

Natsume: Seems the child is coming sooner *Smirks*

Mikan: Natsume! I'm just kissing you..thats all *Looks away fluster*

Natsume: Then why are you flustered so much?

Mikan: Shut up..its embarrassing

Hotaru: *Grabs out camera* I don't have all day

Ruka: Hotaru..read the mood *Sweatdrop*

Natsume: *Closes eyes* I'm waiting

Mikan: Damn...*Kisses him one time* There

Natsume: It says twice...*Enjoying this*

Mikan: My heart is about to explode...I'm still not use to this

Hotaru: *Whispers something*

Mikan: No! Hotaru..

Hotaru: *Death aura*

Mikan: T.T *Places her hand into Natsume's hair and starts to French kiss him*

Natsume: *Stunned*

Hotaru: *Shoots pictures* Thank you Baka, I'm selling this for 200,000 rabbits

Ruka: Oh..my...god...that looks intense

Hotaru: Don't act like we haven't done it

Ruka: I admire your bluntness

Natsume: *Pulls away* Damn..how did you become a good kisser?

Mikan: Hotaru just told me what I had to do *Looks away*

Natsume: Well..it wasn't bad and *Looks at her skirt* Now I could steal any's skirt

Mikan: *Hides behind Hotaru* No Natsume..do it to someone else

Natsume & Hotaru: *Glares at each other*

Hotaru: *Steps aside* Enjoy

Mikan: Noo! *Tries to run*

Natsume: *Takes her skirt*

Ruka: *Nosebleeds*

Hotaru: Damn...you changed the polka dots baka?

Mikan: S-Shut up...I didn't like how Natsume teases me about it!

 **NatsuMikan lover:** **These are for Ruka:**

 **When did you fall in love with Mikan?**  
 **When did you fall in love with Hotaru?**  
 **Did you ever make Hotaru blush?**

 **Natsume, don't kill ur Best Friend for loving Mikan! :)**

 **Remember, no skipping these!**

Ruka: I started to fall in love with her..probably, when she started to open my heart a bit. The way she smiles and never gave up, wanting to be accepted by her classmates.

Mikan: Aww Ruka.,that's so sweet *Hugs him*

Ruka:" *Blushes and looks over*

Natsume: *Fire aura with a glare*

Ruka: Um..Mikan..you can let go now

Mikan: Oh sorry...um...this is awkward

Hotaru: Bunny boy when did you find me attractive *smirks*

Ruka: *Thinks* I don't really know, it just happened

Hotaru: Is that so *Smiles*

Ruka; Pretty much *Plays with his bunny*

Hotaru: *Has a bat with star eyes* You said everything about Mikan and me, a poor reason

Ruka: Well you were always so cold to me, I didn't know that much about you. If you want my real answer, it was your cold personality that got me hooked to you. The way you risked your life to save Mikan. It was really brave of you. *Ignores the bat*

Ruka: In matter of fact, I did see her blush this one time. Maybe it was when I was leaning towards her trying to take off something on her face, she thought that I was about to kis- Bam

Hotaru: *Hits him with the bat* Lets not speak about this *Drags the knock out Ruka out of the room*

Natsume: He didn't finish answering the question

Hotaru: *Glares* Do you want to get me mad?

Natsume: Its not like you can beat me

Hotaru: *Shows picture of a bunny natsume* Lets go

Ruka: Natsume...I rather have you beat me up...*Faints*

Natsume: Good luck bunny boy


	8. Nekos and Ears

**Ask: Natsume ~ What would you do if Mikan likes dogs more than Neko's?**

Natsume: Simple make her like Nekos *Smirks*

Hotaru: And how?

Natsume: My little secret *Winks*

Fangirls: *Faints*

Mikan: -w-

 **Dare: Natsume ~ Wear cat ears and allow EVERYONE to touch it and fluff it! xD**

Natsume: Why should I?

Mikan: Its a dare though *Pouts* And you don't want me to cry *Tears*

Natsume: -.- *Wears cat ears*

Mikan: Yay! There're so fluffy ^w^

Ruka: Soft, I always wanted to see you like this

Hotaru: Can you meow for me? *Scratches head*

Natsume: Woof ._.


	9. Question 9

**Mikan did you find out Natsume had feelings for you?**

 **Mikan:** Um...at first I was completely clueless as I can be. *Nervously laughing* I didn't even realize the signs back then. I found out when Natsume kissed me. *Sweat drop* \\\\\


	10. Question 10

**Natsume did you feel guilty when Luna came and made fun of Mikan?**

 **Natsume:** Why would I care about polka dots?

 **Mikan:** Natsume


	11. Question 11

**For both Mikan or Natsume, What was your first impression of Mikan/Natsume?**

Natsume: Not bad *smirks*

Mikan: That's about right of Natsume impression. Me O.O


	12. Question 12

**What kind of songs do you like? To all Gakuen Alice characters**

Natsume: Depressing

Mikan: Love songs xD They really give you a look into the future.

Natsume: Our future *smirks*

Mikan: N-No...It's just for fun...and to spare time ..

Natsume: Wonder what Polka dots think in her head if hers.

Hotaru: Idiot stuff.

Ruka: I like jazz

Everyone:...

Ruka: What! Is it so weird for liking Jazz

Natsume: Next

Ruka: You forgot to answer my question!

Natsume: Next

Ruka: I don't see you the big deal of it! It's a relaxing calm classy music-

Tsubasa: I like pop, really gets the person going.

Ruka: Emo corner

Misaki: I have to admit, I love romantic music. I completely agree with Mikan

Mikan: Thank you senpai!

Narumi: I love all kinds of music, like romantic and jazz. Perfect

Everyone:...

Ruka: I suddenly feel like I like pop the best

Mikan: Still love my choice

Misaki: Pop is sounding way better right now

Narumi: Huh?

Natsume:Beats Rukas awkward silence

Hotaru: I like death music

Everyone:...''

Cop:...


	13. Question 13

**To both Mikan and Natsume...What do you call your children. Either boy or girl**

Mikan: We don't...have...any ..kids yet \\\\\

Natsume: Yet? *Smirks*

Mikan: I didn't...mean...

Natsume: So you don't want children with me *Tearful puppy eyes*

Mikan: Um...yes...I mean..no...wait...Maybe? Um...

Hotaru: Sorry folks, the love couple are having one serious conversion about rather they should have sex ;-;

Mikan: Hotaru! -/- We are not talking about that

Natsume: We aren't?

Mikan: Yep we aren't

Natsume: We aren't *puppy eyes.*

Mikan: ...

Natsume: So-

Mikan: *Sigh* If we had children, if it was a girl, I would like to call her after my mother.

Natsume: Boy maybe whatever Polka dots pick

Mikan: Oh Natsu! Remind some of Natsume

Natsume: Not bad for a idiot

Mikan: Should I feel happy T.T


	14. Question 14

**Hotaru, do you like Ruka? If you do when do you start to like him?**

Hotaru: I like Ruka

Ruka: \\\\\ When...Ah...Um...

Hotaru: *Mocks Ruka* I don't really know it just happened ._.

(Refer to chapter 7)


	15. Dare 16

**Natsume I dare you to call Mikan by her name for a year**

Natsume: Mikan ._.

Mikan: *Steam comes out of her ears*

Hotaru: *Pokes face* Yep...she's burning up

Natsume: I can get use to this all year, Mikan *Smirks*


	16. Dare 17

**I dare Mikan to make out with Natsume for 2 minutes**

Natsume: I like this person *Smirks*

Mikan: \\\\\ Skip!

Natsume: To late *Pulls her closer making out with her.*

Mikan: *Starts to kiss back.*

Hotaru: ._. *Taking notes*

Ruka: Why are you taking notes? O.O

Hotaru:, Future reference...intense...tongue...Oh god I'm not saying that out loud.


	17. Question 18

**Mikan how many dreams about Natusme do you have?**

Mikan:, Um...\\\\\ I can't count them all


	18. Question 19

**Natsume how many dreams about Mikan do you have?**

Natsume:, Enough to get you fangirls out there satisfied.


	19. Question 20

**Would you rather have Koko as your brother or cousin?**

Mikan: A brother of course (:


	20. Dare 21

**I dare Mikan to make out with Koko for 6 minutes while Natsume watches them**

Natsume: ._. Cruel much?

Mikan: Um...o/o I can't...really do...that...cuz I think of...Koko...As a brother. It would be ...weird to make out with my brother. I'm sorry


	21. Dare 22

**I dare Mikan to wear a two piece Bikini for 3 weeks.**

Mikan: Okay that's easy!-

Hotaru: Already got it ._. *Holds a polka dot sexy bikini."

Mikan: *Wears* Isnt this ...soft ...of revealing

Hotaru: That's the point *Takes a picture* I'm going to make fortune :-)

Mikan: H-Hotaru! Don't sell that!

Natsume: *Stares* ._.


	22. Question 23

**Natsume: Would you kill Mikan or Ruka**

Natsume: ._. Neither

Hotaru: You better not pick neither

Mikan: But you have to answer the question, don't worry, I won't be hurt T^T

Ruka: Its fine Natsume, kill me. Let Mikan live T^T

Natsume: God you guys say it like Im actually going to kill one of you

Hotaru: You are, by your choice of words

Natsume:._. *Leaves*

Mikan: Natsume come back T^T I want to know!


	23. Dare 24

**Hotaru: Tell Ruka how you feel about him**

Hotaru: *Stares at Ruka* Bunny boy...

Ruka: Y-Yes /

Hotaru: Bunny boy...you have no idea how much you...

Ruka: How much what? /

Hotaru: You make me profit (:

Ruka: *Falls backwards*

Natsume: Idiot

Mikan: I still ship it T^T


	24. Dare 25

**Ruka, make Natsume Jealous**

Ruka: Are you trying to kill me?!

Natsume: ._. *Stares at Ruka and Mikan*

Ruka: Mikan...I have something to tell you

Mikan: Huh Ruka pyon /

Natsume: *Clenches the wall, breaks it a bit*

Ruka: *Flinches* Mikan close your eyes

Mikan: Um...okay why may I ask?

Ruka: You have something on it

Natsume: *Flame aura*

Ruka: *Sweats and strokes Mikan's cheeks and leans in*

Natsume: That's it - *Gets pushed away from Hotaru

Hotaru: *Sprints and hits them with the baka gun* Hold it Bunny boy

Ruka: Hotaru!...um that..was just a dare

Mikan: Why did I have to get hit *Holds bumps* T^T


	25. Dare 26

**Mikan: Tell Nastume how you feel about him.**

Mikan: Um Natsume /

Natsume: *Smirks* Yes Polka dots

Mikan: You can be a jerk sometimes, a really big jerk that I want you to sometimes die in a hole!

Natsume: *Piano hits him*

Mikan: But the point is / Even if your a jerk...your mine jerk

Natsume: *Blushes*

Hotaru; I swear I didn't teach her anything!


	26. Dare 27-

**Okay okay i got one this is a truth or dare thing:**  
 **I need ruka to french kiss mikan and natsume and hotaru cant do nothing about it and has to watch and when ruka and mikan are done vice versa for natsume and hotaru**  
 **Wow this going to get awkward. *smirks***  
 **Sorry guys :p**

Everyone: ...

Mikan: I don't see the big deal *Smiles big*

Hotaru: I admire your idiotcy

Ruka: Um are you ready Mikan /

Mikan: Sure, only for 5 seconds, is that fine Natsume

Natsume: .Alright *Fake laughs*\

Ruka & Mika: *Making out*

Natsume: Okay that's it *Pushes them apart*

Hotaru: Ready fire boy

Natsume: Huh?

Hotaru: *Grabs Natsume's collar and French kisses him*

Natsume: *Shocked to do anything*

Mikan: That's it! *Pushes them apart* Natsume how could you T^T

Natsume: I didn't do anything Baka, plus you kissed my best friend

Mikan: But that's different! T^T

Natsume: Different? How so!

Mikan: Its just is!

Hotaru: Bunny boy *Holds Baka gun* You have to make it up to me

Ruka: You to! You kissed Natsume

All of them: /

Narumi: Awkard...


	27. Question 28-

**Do you speak any other languages?**

Natsume: English and Japanese

Mikan: I still need to perfect my English T^T


	28. Question 29-

**Ok so im back again! Ok so here is a Q for Mikan: Have you ever had a relationship like boyfriend and girlfriend with someone else other than Natsume? If so please name who.(Natsume dont kill the man if she did)**

Mikan: Um...none that I known of *Tilts head* Right Hotaru?

Hotaru: No there was one

Mikan: Huh!

Hotaru: His name was bob

Natsume: *Fire aura*

Hotaru: I remember it like I was yesterday, them kissing, holding hands, cuddling

Natsume: *Burns a tree on fire*

Hotaru: *Takes a picture of a jealous Natsume* Oh wait that wasn't Mikan, that was someone else. Ops

Natsume: I hate you


	29. Question 30-

**Q for Natsume: Did you ever find a girl other than Mikan, pretty? And if you did who would you say is prettier of them both?**

Natsume: My sister ._.

Mikan: *Chokes on drink* Huh!?

Natsume: Dummy, I didn't mean it any kind of dating way. I only have my eyes on you

Mikan: *Flushes deep red*


	30. Question 31

**Q for Ruka: Are you ever planning on getting married with Hotaru**

Ruka: Um..yes if she doesn;'t kill me first


	31. Dare 32

**Q for Hotaru: Even when you and Ruka get married, (if you do) will you still continue blackmailing him?**

Hotaru: Of course, how will my business keep running? ._.

Natsume: *Pats Ruka's shoulders* Amen

Mikan: Thanks still for the questions! Keep it up guys!


	32. Question 33

**:Heyy! This is your book from wattpad too right? Do you update your books more frequently in wattpad or in here? I just wanna know! Okay, question : for Mikan, you know those fanfic where Natsume betrayed you and you go away and the you come back changing completely different from your old self. Do you think it can happen? Natsume would you betray Mikan? That's all sorry for so much question!**

Tiger: Gomen to show up here all the sudden, Um yes this is my book from Wattpad! I update more of my story on Wattpad then Fanfiction depending on what Im using. For example My laptop I update on here, which Im doing today, and on my phone is Wattpad. Thank you for asking!

Mikan: I don't think it can happen! Im happy then I can be, I trust my friends more then my life! Why else would they be here with me? Plus Hotaru been my friend before Natsume and the others, and I know that Hotaru isn't like that! Even if she's cold hearted to me most of the times T^T But I know she loves me.

Natsume: No ._.


End file.
